


When The Beast Rears It's Head

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: The voices overtake him. Dimitri fears himself.Originally posted on my Tumblr sideblog.





	When The Beast Rears It's Head

**Author's Note:**

> Three Houses cured my depression enough for me to write some angst.

Mercedes's voice was shrill in his ears when they finally began to stop ringing. His vision cleared slowly, and the screaming, wicked voices faded into the background. His chest heaved, once, twice, before he became aware of the dainty palms pressed against his sternum.

Mercerdes is calling his name, head hanging. "Dimitri, he's dead, you killed him, calm down. Please. You're hurting me..." One of his hands is soaked with blood and gripping her wrist painfully tight.

He releases her frantically, eye locked on the red stains smeared on her forearm and the dark bruises blossoming under her fair skin. Bile rose in the back of his throat. Oh goddess, what had he done?

There was a body on the floor of the Cathedral, he realized. Not one of his men. The spy's head had been crushed like an apple. Had he done that? Why couldn't he remember? "Mercedes," he rasped. "I'm sorry. I never meant to harm you. I-I truly never meant..."

"I'm fine," she sniffles, but there are tears in her pale eyes, and most horrifically, Dimitri could see fear. "I'm glad you came back to your senses."

Dimitri stares at his bloodsoaked hand in shame. "...I frightened you. You are scared of me."

She tries to shake her head.

"I can see it in your eyes. Please do not lie to me. I warned you I was a monster. Deny it all you wish, but now you have seen..."

Her trembling fingers grip at his cloak. "N-No! You aren't a monster, Dimitri, you just defended yourself. He was an assassin. You're just...like a cornered animal, you were frightened!"

He takes two frantic steps back out of her reach. There's a tremor in his hands and in his voice. An animal..._A beast, craving blood._ He stared at the bruises he had put on the young woman. "Dedue," he calls out in a panic. Then again, louder, "Dedue!"

"I am here, Your Highness," Dedue answered. Of course he was there. He was never far. "What is it that you need?"

"Guard her," he ordered brokenly. He shifts his gaze to Mercedes's face, and his expression is so very human now, like a frightened child. "I am not to touch her again. You are to stop me if I try."

Dedue, for a moment, looks almost like he wants to protest. But he bows obediently in the end. "...As you wish."

Dimitri didn't look back when he left. All he heard behind him was the start of a quiet sob. A beast shouldn't be allowed around people, he thinks. His heart aches.


End file.
